Player Characters
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Main Characters The adventuring group, under the name Vandelay Industries, is composed of the following main characters (player names are in parenthesis): Errador, an Eladrin Rogue (Jason): the group's "importer/exporter." While he has a criminal past, Errador appears to have reformed himself (at least, as far as the colony's law enforcement is concerned). He acquires magical artifacts and other goods to sell in the group's storefront. Empyron Parthicus, a Human Wizard (Ian M. or "Big Ian"): the group's diplomat. A smooth talker, he tends to negotiate both into and out of trouble. Originally, Empyron came to the New World on a bet with his brothers, seeing who could accumulate the most artifacts. In five years, he is to meet back up in his hometown to determine who gets the family patriarch's inheritance. He has managed to work with a divine Water Spirit to get sources of water for the colony, as well as a fair quantity to sell in the group's storefront. He seems to have developed a temper recently when negotiating financial deals. Harne, a Dwarf Fighter (Ian B.): the group's tank. Harne tends to hit hard, and hit often--mostly because he tends to speak with his weapon rather than his mouth. A sturdy, honest dwarf, he loves to spend time in the local inn--and with the local girls. He loves punching monsters--in the face. Once Alexander's bodyguard, Harne now seems to be a bit of a hermit with the loss of his charge. Camulus, a Goliath Barbarian (Nick): the group's most imposing member. Towering above the others, he's rather hard to miss. In the first portion of the campaign, he's the group's storekeeper (until they find a replacement in Roddan). He's also Trym's bodyguard of sorts--actually, his parole officer from the Old World. Mostly, he seeks fame and fortune. With the loss of Trym, he is now the group's Intimidator and Interrogator. Mikael, a Human Assassin (Ryan): another member of the Three Strikers. Mikael is an assassin, constantly seeking new jobs and other ways to hone his trade--dealing damage and lots of it. Usually deadly damage. He's usually found lurking in the shadows or running away from the colony guard after yet another kill. Tomias the Blue, a Dragonborn Cleric (Jose): the newest member of Vandelay Industries, Tomias appeared after the untimely death of Alexander. Being a fellow worshipper and practitioner of the Platinum Dragon, Tomias has passed into the middle years of dragonhood, inspiring him to leave the battlefield and pursue a more contemplative existence. DECEASED Trym, a Halfling Sorcerer (Ryan): he thought it would be fun to go to the New World--mostly to get out of prison. He has the unfortunate habit of blasting things before investigating them; however, a little time spent with Grakk seems to have taught him the value of diplomacy--and a good bathroom. He was last seen wandering off into a forest and never returned. DECEASED Alexander Louis Pendragon XIV, a Human Cleric (Jose), "The Radiant Cleric": the group's...well, cleric and disciple of Bahamut. He tends to avoid battle, as a pacifist, and prefers to talk his way out of situations. He immediately associated himself with the fellow Church practitioners in the New World, Mordecai and Ionii, and forged a contract to encourage religious representation on the colony's ruling council. He seems to favor some team members over others when healing and claims to be a missionary. The group has sailed to the New World from Undor ("the Old World") to help found a new colony. The governor of the colony, Captain Wyatt, often calls upon the group to perform certain tasks (most often defending and scouting for the colony). Section heading Write the second section of your article here.